


The Cutest Agent

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Kingsman Collection [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It’s very difficult to not find Eggsy adorable.





	The Cutest Agent

“Stop staring, Galahad”, you sang out of your teeth, forcing the smile to stay plastered on you face.

His head whipped back to you, nodding apologetically as you took a bite of noodles-your peripheral vision focused on the target sat across the road from the noodle bar.

“And stop staring at me. You’re making it way too obvious”, you chastised, annoyed that you’d been assigned the newbie.

“Alright-calm down. He ain’t seen us”, he insisted, wishing you’d stop being so paranoid.

You shook your head, sighing as you held some noodles out for him, Eggsy staring at you as though you’d grown a second head.

“Come on. We’re meant to look like a couple. Eat the damn food and smile”, you muttered, eyes darting to the side to make sure your target was still sat there.

Eggsy did as he was told, grinning wide and staring into your eyes as he leaned closer, lips closing around the chopsticks, slurping the noodles into his mouth.

You watched him chew, finding it strangely…attractive.

The way his strong jaw clenched with each chew-his tongue darting out to collect the sauce that had splashed onto the corner of his lips.

But Eggsy being Eggsy, he had to pull some shit-tongue collecting all the food from his teeth and the inside of his gums, looking like a damn monkey.

Adorable-but a monkey, nonetheless.

He smiled wide, letting you see the half-chewed noodles, saliva covering them.

If it was anyone else, you’d have retched. But there was something heart-warming about meeting someone so…free.

You’d been with the Kingsman for a few years now-training since you were a child. That meant you were surrounded by agents and officials your whole life-and lord knew they were the dullest, most obnoxiously serious people in the world.

Naturally-you’d taken after them. So being around someone who could act so goofy was a nice change.

“Your turn”.

Eggsy grabbed the half-eaten dumpling from his plate, dipping it in soy sauce and holding it out to you.

You obliged, letting him feed you, your mouth closing around the dumpling-and the tip of his fingers.

Neither of you moved, frozen in a slightly awkward moment.

But when his eyes flickered down, throat bobbing as he gulped at the sight of your lips wrapped around his fingers, you knew the little chav from the council estate wanted you.

Truth be told-you wanted him too.


End file.
